Navidad en Ohana
by Liss83
Summary: Danny extrañaba a su ohana y Steve queria verlo feliz. Pero imagino como terminaria esa noche


Quería arrancarse el cabello. La idea de sacar su arma y su dedo ser un ninja loco como su compañero era una idea bastante atractiva

-Vamos Danno, relájate - dijo el comandante con una sonrisa en los labios - es época de navidad

-¡No! - grito Danny - ¡En navidad hay nieve! ¡La gente se pone abrigo! ¡Las chimeneas no son simples adornos! ¡En las calles la gente canta villancicos en mi idioma, no en lenguas que yo no conozco

-Pues apréndelo - dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros.

-¡No! - Grito Danny desesperado - ¡Es territorio estadounidense! ¡Al menos déjame conservar mi idioma! muchas gracias

-Nosotros llegan antes - dijo Steve -. La ganamos aunque usemos su bandera

-¿Seguro que eres un marine estadounidense? - dijo Danny molesto

-Danno ¿y mi chocolate? - dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina.

-Yo te lo hare campeón - dijo Steve alzando en el pequeño y en el mesón de la cocina

-¿Por qué Danno está molesto? - dijo el niño

-Porque es Danno - dijo Steve ganando una carcajada del pequeño rubio y una mirada asesina de su pareja - lo siento cariño - dijo el marino

-¿Qué tiene un mal que tenga que mis hijos tengan una autentica navidad? - protesto Danny

-¿Acaso esta es una falsa navidad? - dijo Steve

-Pues faltan las cosas básicas para que sea navidad - argumento el detective

La Navidad trata de estar con la Ohana - dijo Steve - y los niños, el equipo y yo estamos contigo

-Pues no basta - dijo Danny moviendo sus manos -. Me gusta, no me malinterpretes. Pero no es una auténtica navidad

-Lo que Danno no quiere reconocer - dijo Grace entrando a la cocina - es que quiere estar con los abuelos y pasar una navidad bajo las tradiciones Williams, pero no se siente capaz de pedir unas vacaciones en Nueva Jersey, porque extrañara demasiado Hawaii

-¡Yo no quiero ir a Nueva Jersey! - protesto Danny - ¡Pero sobre todo, nunca extrañaría esta maldita isla infestada de piñas!

-¿Y por qué no les pide una familia que venga? - dijo Steve

-No van a querer - dijo Danny cabizbajo

-Es mentira - dijo Charlie -. Él dijo que no tenía dinero suficiente para los boletos

-¡Charlie! - regaño su padre

-Si es por eso - dijo Steve - yo te puedo ayudar

-No es tan fácil - dijo Danny

-¿Por qué no? - dijo Steve entregándole una taza al niño.

-¡No sabe cómo decirle a los abuelos que le gusta darte besos en la boca a ti! - dijo Charlie

-¡Charlie! - dijo Danny y tanto Steve como Grace lanzaron una carcajada

-¿Yo era así? - El pregunto Grace al Marine

-Es el sello Williams - dijo Steve y Danny le aventó un trapo

Los casos se entretenieron durante varios días, pero también se grabaron todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué clase de navidad puede ser si no hay un árbol de navidad? - protesto Danny

-Danniel Williams es un cuartel policial - dijo Steve -, bueno, marine y policial

-¿Por qué marine va primero? - dijo Danny

-Soy Marine y el jefe - dijo Steve

-¡Eso es absurdo! - Grito Danny - ¡Y discriminatorio!

-Danny… - dijo Steve con tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo tener espíritu navideño? - dijo Danny cruzando los brazos.

-Chicos - dijo Lou entrando en la sala - tenemos un caso

-¿Pero y la decoración? - protesto Danny

-Camina - dijo Steve -, hoy por la víspera de navidad voy a conducir

-¿Cuál es la diferencia con otros días? - dijo Danny - ¡Siempre te conduce!

El caso fue realmente simple. Danny retomo su tarea de decorar el lugar, sin embargo no estaba alegre y parlanchín como de costumbre

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto Steve entrando a la oficina de Danny

-Si - dijo este -, no te preocupes

-Pues no lo parece - dijo el comandante - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, cariño - dijo Danny sonriendo.

-¿Es por la navidad, cierto? - dijo Steve sentándose a su lado.

-Sé que es tonto - dijo Danny - pero los extraño

-Es normal - dijo Steve - es tu familia y llevan muchos años sin verso en estas fechas. Mi propuesta sigue en pie

-Charlie tenía razón - dijo Danny - no sé cómo explicarles que estoy contigo. Bueno ... ya sabes. Son demasiado tradicionales

-¿Las avergüenzas… de lo nuestro? - dijo Steve

-No, es ... -dijo Danny y respiró hondo-. Cielo, no quiero que te hagas sentir mal. Una vez les insinué que me gustaba un chico y ...

-¿Son homofóbicos? - dijo Steve

-Los extraños - dijo Danny -, pero tengo una familia contigo ahora y si tengo que elegir entre tú y los niños, y ellos ... elijo mi Ohana

-No quiero que elijas entre tú familia y yo - dijo Steve

-Pero de eso trata la vida - dijo Danny - de elegir. Y yo te elijo a ti - dijo antes de besar en los labios mientras que Steve le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos

Era muy agradable en la tarde, cuando Grace le llamo a su padre para comunicarle que desgraciadamente ella y su hermano no tienen una palabra para que la familia de su padre estuviera en la isla y su madre no importa que pasaran la noche con ellos. Este fue un golpe muy duro para el rubio, ya que el día anterior Steve había sido llamado a una de sus misiones ultra secretas de ninja y dudaba mucho que fuera a llegar ese día. Al llegar a su habitación se puso ropa cómoda, unos vaqueros viejos y algunos huecos, y una antigua camiseta de Steve de la naval. El marinero le había pedido que se quedara en su casa, pero que no se conociera más que yo, y que no fuera un hotel con Eddy, la mascota del mar

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate y viendo Mi Pobre Angelito en su celular y no puedo evitar sonreír al leer "Neandertal" en la pantalla

-Feliz Navidad cariño - dijo Danny - ¿Acaso ya me extrañaste?

-Danno ... - suplico Steve - ayu ... dama ...

-Steve - dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás, bebe?

-Yo ... casa ... - dijo Steve.

-Voy para allá - dijo Danny saliendo de prisa y tomando al paso con su arma y placa - ¡Steve, háblame! ¡Steve! - Grito pero nadie contesto. Colgó y volvió a marcar pero nada. Colgó nuevamente y volvió a marcar - Soy el detective Danniel Williams, mi número de placa es 848984. Solicite una ambulancia en el ... 2727 de Piikoi. Herido oficial - dijo saliendo de casa en una carrera contra el tiempo

Llego a casa del ex Marine en tiempo record. Bajo el auto como pudo y corrió a casa

-¡Steve! - Grito entrando al lugar - ¡Bebé!

-¡Sorpresa! - gritaron a coro sus padres, hijos y hermanas saliendo de sus escondites

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! - dijo el detective sorprendido - ¡niños! ¿No estás en Inglaterra con su madre?

-Los convencimos de pasar las fiestas aquí - dijo Grace.

-En realidad - dijo Charlie corriendo a abrazarlo -, Stand tenia que trabajar ¿no es super?

-¿Llamaste bebé a tu jefe? - dijo su padre serio

-Lo dice en broma - dijo Steve mientras los chicos corrían al lado de su padre -, nosotros ...

-No, no era una broma - dijo Danny caminando con sus hijos hasta el lado de su pareja y entrelazando su mano a él - Steve y yo hemos formado una familia y ...

-La familia esta compuesta por un hombre y una mujer - interrumpió su madre molesta - no por…

-¡Pues la nuestra no! - interrumpió Charlie cruzando los brazos - ¡y nos gusta así!

-¡Danny mira como ...! - protesto su padre

-Danno es feliz con el tío Steve - interrumpió Grace - y si él is happy, nosotros también lo somos

-Ustedes no entienden - dijo una de sus tías

-Tío Steve les pidió que vinieran para que Danno fuera feliz - interrumpió Grace - no para que lo juzgaran

-Hola - dijo Mery entrando con Joan.

-¡Charlie - dijo la niña - mira lo que mi mamá me compro - mostrándole un muñeco de Capitán América

-Pero las niñas juegan con muñecas - dijo este

-Esas son aburridas - dijo Joan - Yo quiero saltar por los edificios

-¿Qué me suena eso? - dijo Danny mientras los niños corrían a su habitación

-Mery - dijo Steve abrazándola - bienvenida

-Que bueno verte sin parches y fuera del hospital - dijo ella

-Ese merito es mío - dijo Danny sonriendo.

-Cuñadito - dijo Mery abrazándolo - Que bueno verte

-Hola tía Mery - dijo Grace abrazándola.

-Gracia - dijo ella - estas hermosa

-Por supuesto que esta hermosa - dijo Danny -, se parece a mi.

-Tu ego tiene los metros que te faltan en estatura ¿cierto? - dijo Steve y tanto Grace como y Mery se rieron

-Ja, ja - dijo Danny desganado - la risa que tus bromas me provocan no me dejan respirar. Grace, Mery se quedara con Joan en tu habitación ¿Esta bien?

-No - dijo la adolescente -, mejor Joan se queda con Charlie en su habitación y la tía Mery se queda conmigo

-Si - dijo Mery -, mira Grace que traje todo lo necesario para hacer un cambio de look del que te hable

-Genial - dijo esta feliz

-¿Qué cambio? - dijo Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo.

-Nada importante - dijo la adolescente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? - dijo Mery - te veras radiante para esa cita

-¿Qué cita? - dijo Danny

-¿Quién dijo cita? - pregunto gracia sonriendo nerviosa

-Nadie dijo cita - dijo Mery cuando Steve cruzo los brazos

-Danniel - dijo el señor Williams - será mejor que vayamos a tu casa y conversemos tranquilamente

-Pero, nosotros vivimos aquí ahora - dijo Charlie desde la parte más alta de la escalera junto a Joan -. Esta es nuestra casa - y todos miraron a Danny

-Nosotras vamos a la habitación de Grace, mientras cuidamos a los niños - dijo Grace - vamos a tía Mery - y arrastro a la otra chica hacia arriba

-Yo… - dijo Danny mirando a su pareja - será mejor que unos minutos por favor

-Voy a darle a comer un Eddy - dijo steve - permiso

-Bebé - dijo Danny y Steve voló a verlo - ¿Fuiste tú, cierto?

-Quería que fueras feliz esta noche - dijo Steve -, no quería ...

-Amo a mi familia, y los extrañaba mucho - dijo Danny -, pero todo lo que necesito para ser feliz en los niños ya ti. Aun si ellos no estuvieran - dijo señalando a su familia - mi navidad seguiría siendo perfecta, porque los tengo a ustedes

-También te amo - dijo steve sonriendo antes de salir

-Tío - pregunto Charlie desde el segundo piso junto a Joan - ¿Podemos ir contigo?

-Andando grumetes - dijo steve -, que después tenemos que ayudar a Danno a cocinar

-¡Si! ¡Cocinar! - los niños y salieron corriendo

-Bueno - dijo Danny mirando a sus padres -, creo que de mi parte este todo claro. Steve y yo somos pareja

-¡Es un hombre! - dijo su madre furiosa

-No lo siento - dijo Danny -, soy feliz con mi vida. No soy gay, o no lo se, no me gusta todos los hombres o cosas así. Solo que entre Steve y yo surgió algo especial y no voy a renunciar a él. Merezco ser feliz

-¿Y no puedes ser feliz con una mujer? - dijo una de sus hermanas

-Lo intente. Estuve casado. Tuvimos dos hijos - dijo Danny cuando este abrazo por la espalda - pero no resulto

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos - dijo su padre -. Supongo que Rachel no sabe nada.

-Mi mamá sabe todo - dijo Grace bajando -, y no tiene ningún problema que Danno y tío.

-¡Qué vergüenza! - dijo su abuelo

La Navidad es una fiesta de amor - dijo Gracia -, pero si no son capaces de aceptar la nueva relación de mi papá, con todo el respeto a las palabras que se retiran

-¿Nos estas echando? - dijo su tía

-¡Gracia! - Le dijo su padre

-¡Si! - dijo la chica y todas las visitas se fueron. lo siento

-No importa - dijo Danny aguantando sus lagrimas mientras se esforzaba por sonreír - Los tengo a ustedes - y la chica corrió abrazarlo

-Cuando le sugerí a tío Steve que invitara a los abuelos - dijo Grace - nunca creí ...

-¿Fue tu idea? - dijo Danny mientras una lagrima se le caía

-Perdón - dijo ella también estaba empezando a llorar

-Todo lo contrario, monito - dijo Danny limpiándole las lagrimas a su hija sonriendo - gracias. Me liberaste. Creo que va a ser la primera de muchas navidades que realmente disfrutan… con mi Ohana. Mire, espero en la cocina, necesito toda la ayuda del mundo para terminar una cena de navidad. Ese pavo no se hará solo

-¿Harás la receta Williams? - dijo Grace

-¡Por supuesto! - dijo Danny -. Seguimos siendo Williams ¿o no? Aunque los abuelos están echando chispas en este momento ¿no? - y Grace sonrió

Cerca de las siete de la noche empezaron a llegar Lou y su familia. Chin y Malia Kono de la mano de Adams, Luleka y su familia, Max y su novia, Joe, Kamekona con sus primos, dado que Rachel y Danny ahora tienen una buena relación, esta y Stand son también bienvenidos en la mesa de los McGarrett -Williams

Con la ayuda de todos, la cena estuvo justo a tiempo. A Danny le dolía que su familia no estuviese allí, siendo que ya estaba en la isla, pero ahora tienes tiempo para hablar tranquilamente y hacerte entender su realidad. La comida fue divertida. Todos se rieron y compartieron anécdotas. A la media noche todos salimos a la playa privada de la casa y vieron los juegos artificiales

-Feliz Navidad - dijo Steve abrazando a su pareja desde atrás

-Feliz Navidad, cariño - dijo Danny sonriendo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás -. Fue una linda cena. Gracias

-Toda la magia fue tuya - dijo Steve - como siempre

-Me quedo pensando en lo que dijeron los niños hoy - dijo el rubio

-Hoy gritaron mas que otros días - dijo steve y ambos sonrieron

-No troglodita - dijo Danny -. Hablo de lo que le dijo a mis papás. Me sorprendió mucho. Yo sabia que te quiero y todo eso, pero como yo defiendo a mi y nuestra relación fue ...

-Hermoso - dijo steve

-No me imagino que mis hijos aceptarán con tanta naturalidad lo nuestro -dijo Danny-. Me hizo muy feliz

-Lamento el mal trago que pasaste - dijo steve -. No era el momento ni el lugar para que ellos se enterasen de lo nuestro

-Todo lo contrario steve - dijo Danny sonriendo - fue el momento y el lugar exacto. Ya has dejado de hablar de ellos - mire en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él - si no lo he entendido o no lo ha visto nunca es su problema, el mío es - y lo beso apasionadamente mientras escuchamos a sus hijos reír felices


End file.
